Cristais interferem
by MellanieWhite
Summary: Cristais podem ser a solução, mas quando em mãos erradas eles são o problema.


**Notas do autor: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic e eu pretendo fazer uma versão em inglês para todos conseguirem ler. Divirtam-se. **

"Ah!" gritou em indignação. "não acredito nisso! Eu tenho trabalhado nisso a semanas!" Disse arrancando os óculos de proteção e jogando-o na mesa. "Talvez eu deva desistir, isso é impossível!" Ela parou por um instante e olhou pra si mesma. "Olhe só! Eu estou até falando sozinha!"

Piper começou a arrumar as coisas em sua mesa de trabalho. Sua última experiência com os cristais não tem tido sucesso. E agora ela estava com cortes de leve no rosto e nos braços e com um laboratório muito frio.

Ela olhou para o relógio na parede a sua frente. "Nossa!" Pensou. "Já são oito da noite e não há nada pra comer! Vão me matar!" Com isso ela saiu de seu laboratório as pressas em direção à cozinha. Se esse cristal desse certo, pelo menos ela não levaria uma bronca dos outros. Finn principalmente, ele vive reclamando e Junko...bom, Junko não a repreendia, mas não é muito bom deixar um Wallop como ele faminto. Radarr com fome não fica com um humor muito agradável, Stork fica resmungando por horas e Aerrow... gentil e compreensivo, como sempre. Ela sorriu ao pensamento do seu capitão. As portas da cozinha se abriram quando Piper se aproximava. Ainda com o sorriso no rosto ela viu que não estava sozinha.

"Hey, Piper" Disse uma voz familiar trazendo Piper de seus devaneios.

"Hey" Respondeu ela sorrindo mais ainda ao ver quem era.

Aerrow sorriu de volta.

"Me desculpe, Aerrow, eu estava no meu laboratório e perdi a hora, mas eu serei rápida"

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu não vim lhe cobrar nada. Eu só vim lhe oferecer ajuda" Disse.

"Oh! Obrigada Aerrow" Ela sorriu novamente para seu amigo.

Aerrow olhou Piper por um minuto.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Piper sem entender.

Aerrow se aproximou dela e levantou seu queixo com a mão para a direção da luz.

"Piper, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto?"

"O que?"

"Seu rosto" Disse preocupado. "Seu rosto está machucado"

Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto de leve para sentir os arranhões e fez uma careta.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou novamente, ainda segurando seu queixo.

"Meu experimento não deu muito certo."

"Oh! Você está bem? Piper, para um cristal fazer isso..." Disse ele com a preocupação aumentando. Afinal, a maioria dos cristais são perigosos.

"Eu estou bem, Aerrow. Mesmo." Disse com os olhos focados nos dele, entrando em uma espécie de transe.

Eles ficaram se olhando por mais alguns instantes, antes da porta da cozinha se abrir e revelar um Finn e um Junko famintos. Aerrow e Piper se afastaram um do outro bruscamente.

Finn olhou com os olhos arregalados processando a imagem que acabou de ver. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Junko estava tão preocupado com seu estômago que pareceu não ter notado nada.

"Por acaso estamos interrompendo alguma coisa?" Perguntou com insinuação.

"Não!" Disseram Aerrow e Piper em conjunto.

"O que?" Perguntou Junko confuso.

"Vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Disse Finn erguendo as sobrancelhas para Aerrow.

Aerrow o olhou como se fosse matá-lo.

"Mas e o jantar?" Perguntou Junko indignado.

"Cara, o jantar vai ter que esperar um pouco." Disse puxando o amigo para fora da cozinha.

Aerrow e Piper ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes depois da porta se fechar.

"Não ligue pra ele" Disse Aerrow. "Só quer nos irritar."

"Bem, devo aproveitar que eles saíram para preparar o jantar. Já está tarde." Disse ela se dirigindo ao armário.

"Em que posso lhe ser útil senhorita?" Perguntou Aerrow com uma reverência fazendo Piper rir.

"O senhor pode ir pondo a mesa. Eu não vou demorar. Farei algo rápido e fácil." Disse ela pensativa.

"O que?"

"Não faço idéia. Alguma sugestão?" Aerrow começou a rir seguido por Piper.

NA PONTE

Stork estava ocupado dirigindo a Condor e radarr estava andando em círculos, irritado de fome quando Junko surgiu pela porta sendo empurrado pelo Finn.

"Stork, Radarr, vocês não sabem o que nós acabamos de ver!" Disse Finn correndo para o meio da ponte.

"Claro que não." Disse Stork sem nem tirar os olhos da direção "Você ainda não nos disse."

Finn revirou os olhos. "É sério!" Tentou novamente buscar o interesse do piloto, mas nada aconteceu então ele começou a falar. "Nós fomos para a cozinha ver se Piper já avia terminado nossa janta," Ele agora estava com a atenção de Radarr e Stork, até mesmo Junko que não sabia o que tinha acontecido "e Aerrow e Piper estavam quase se beijando!" Terminou comemorando.

"O que?" Perguntou Stork e Junko ao mesmo tempo, Radarr só fez seu ruído.

"Quando foi isso?" Perguntou Junko.

"O que? Você estava lá comigo!" Finn estava quase gritando.

Stork olhou para Junko. "Você estava lá? Não viu o que aconteceu?"

"Ele estava lá sim!" Disse Finn.

"Eu estava? Não vi isso?" Reclamou Junko em indignação.

"Cara, como deixou essa passar? Eles estavam agarrados um ao outro!"

Stork olhou para Finn e cruzou os braços. "Finn, tem certeza? Não seria a primeira vez que você inventa algo."

"Cara, é verdade! Junko estava comigo!"

"Mas Junko disse que não viu nada."

"Junko estava com fome! Ele não estava prestando a atenção em nada a sua volta!" Radarr começou a fazer uns movimentos estranhos e um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Stork, mas ninguém estava vendo. "Eu estou dizendo que vi com os meus próprios olhos, Aerrow e Piper quase se beijando na cozinha!" Terminou e olhou para o Radarr. "O que foi Radarr?" Radarr bateu sua pata em sua testa e apontou para trás dele e de Junko, fazendo-os se virar.

Aerrow estava atrás deles com o queixo caído.

Finn deu um gritinho e correu para traz de Junko.

"O Que?" Perguntou Aerrow com os olhos arregalados.

Stork a essa hora já estava rindo com Radarr.

"Finn do que você está falando? De onde você tirou isso? Eu não acredito! Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas?" Aerrow já estava quase gritando.

Stork olhou para Radarr com seu sorriso no rosto. "Acho que já entendi o que está acontecendo." disse em voz baixa só para ele ouvir.

Finn saiu devagar de traz do seu amigo com as mãos na sua frente. "Mas, cara, é verdade."

"Claro que não Finn! Eu não faria isso! Ela é minha amiga..."

"E você gosta dela." Completou Stork.

Aerrow olhou para Stork com os olhos arregalados novamente e começou a gaguejar "C-Claro que..."

"Sim." Terminou Stork novamente.

Aerrow já estava sem palavras.

"Isso não é verdade." Disse ele olhando para o chão.

"Aerrow, está estampado no seu rosto."

Ele olhou para cima novamente. "Mesmo?" Perguntou sentindo-se derrotado.

Stork, Finn e Radarr sorriram e afirmaram com a cabeça. Junko estava meio confuso, mas estava tão feliz com a descoberta que correu para abraçar Aerrow. Ele o apertou tanto que Aerrow estava ficando vermelho.

"Junko... respirar..." Disse Aerrow com pouca força.

"Oh!" Junko se afastou um pouco "Desculpe."

"Então, ha quanto tempo você tem sentimentos pela nossa navegadora?" Perguntou Stork.

Aerrow levou a mão à cabeça. "Eu não sei."

"Não sabe o que?" Perguntou uma voz feminina vindo de traz dele.

"Piper!" Deu um salto para traz. "Oh! Eu? Nada! Eu só... aungh" Gaguejou.

Todos na sala pareciam estar se divertindo.

"Bem, eu vim ver o que aconteceu. Por que não vieram jantar?" Piper disse se aproximando de Aerrow.

"Oh! Piper, me perdoe, eu me esqueci de avisá-los." Pediu Aerrow perdido em seus olhos novamente.

"Tudo bem." Eles ficaram se olhando novamente e dessa vez eles estavam cercados de curiosos, mas para eles, eles estavam sozinhos.

Piper foi a primeira a se dar conta. "Ahn..." Ela olhou para os outros fazendo Aerrow perceber também e ficar vermelho.

"Hum, o jantar..." Ela apontou para a porta.

Eles ficaram olhando para Piper e Aerrow com sorrisos enormes.

"O que estão esperando?" Perguntou Piper.

Então todos seguiram pára o corredor em fila. Aerrow foi atrás, mas Piper o segurou pelo ombro.

Aerrow abaixou a cabeça e perguntou "Você ouviu não é?"

"Bem, não tudo, mas acredito que sim." Disse piper com seu tom de voz doce, fazendo Aerrow tremer. Ela o virou puxando seu ombro. "É verdade?" Ela agora olhava em seus olhos.

Aerrrow hesitou um pouco, mas fechou os olhos e disse "Sim." Ele sentiu como se o mundo tivesse acabado. "Sinto muito, piper."

Piper se aproximou dele e pôs a mão em seu rosto fazendo-o olhar para ela novamente. Ele acariciou a mão delicada que segurava seu rosto. "Então porque não demonstra?" Pediu esperançosa.

"Eu não quero que fique com raiva de mim, Piper. Eu não suportaria."

"Como alguém em sã consciência ficaria com raiva de você, Aerrow?" Piper perguntou com um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

"Tenho medo de perder você." Admitiu Aerrow.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, era como um sonho se realizando.

"Não vai me perder." Afirmou.

Eles se aproximavam um do outro, mas eles ouviram passos vindos do corredor.

Eles se afastaram. Aerrow tentou novamente, mas ela se afastou dele e olhou para a porta que se abriu no mesmo instante para revelar Stork.

Ele olhou para os dois. "Vocês não vêm?"

"Já estamos indo Stork. Obrigada." Disse Piper.

Stork então se virou e saiu.

Piper virou para Aerrow e eles começaram a rir.

**Não quero deixar só por isso, novos capítulos em breve. Obrigada e por favor comentem.**


End file.
